


A Summons from Varric

by MinaValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaValkyrie/pseuds/MinaValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief drabble when Hawke receives word from Varric to come to Skyhold</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summons from Varric

The cabin lilted gently with the waves, but it was enough to elicit a groan from Hawke, who had perhaps imbibed a bit too much the evening before. She sat up slowly so as not to disturb the beautiful Rivaini woman that slept next to her. She let her head fall into her hands, her long red hair encircling her face. The sounds of the seabirds outside signaled land and echoed off the walls of her skull, she moaned again quietly.

“Ah my dear Mina, you should know better than to bet drinks during a game of Wicked Grace – particularly against me.” Isabela’s sweet voice cooed from behind her, and soon she felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her gently back into bed.

“I know I know…” Hawke started, as she let herself be pulled under the covers with a grin, “but I just can’t resist you.” Isabela laughed lightly.

“That’s a lie, it’s the challenge you can’t resist.” She replied, pressing her lips to Hawke’s neck tauntingly. Hawke sighed and pulled Isabela against her.

“And what greater challenge exists in this world than you?” Hawke teased, her lips brushing gently against Isabela’s before her bottom lip was caught in a terse but tender bite. Hawke murmured her approval against Isabela’s lips in the form of short succinct kisses.

A knock at the door pulled them from the moment. “Admiral!” A voice called from the other side, and with a groan Isabela got up from the bed, the sheets falling gently from her shoulders as she moved across the room.

“What?” She called through the door as she grabbed her pants and shirt from various places in the cabin as Hawke watched lazily from the bed.

“There’s someone here with a message Ser, says it’s urgent for your…companion.” The voice replied. Hawke groaned again, sitting up and pulling the last of the sheets around her.

“Oh no, no you don’t.” Isabela called to her sternly.

“What?” Hawke asked innocently wrapping the sheets around her, her bright green eyes flashing a look of feigned ignorance.

“I’ll thank you to wear clothes while on deck, we just picked up those…”

“Didn’t think you’d be the jealous type.” Mina quipped as she shrugged off the sheets, standing and attempting to find something suitable to cover up with. It didn’t go unnoticed that it provoked a slight pink to the cheeks of her lover, a light shade that would go unnoticed to many but Hawke always knew when she made Isabela blush.

“Just put some damn clothes on.” The response was quick as Isabela whisked out the door, slamming it behind her. Mina giggled as she pulled on a simple tunic and leather breeches before following Isabela out onto the deck.

The sunlight assaulted her eyes immediately, and Hawke grabbed a hat off the first crewmember she saw. He swore softly but she ignored it and moved to where Isabela was having an animated conversation with a dwarf. As Hawke approached the dwarf, who was a gruff looking and wore a rogue’s dagger on his hip, he turned towards her, looking her over.

“Messere Hawke?” He questioned, but Hawke only nodded curtly, keeping up appearances and anonymity was important this close to a port. He took the hint, looking back at Isabela who had somehow donned her long jacket and feather hat between the door and the dwarf; a feat that never ceased to amaze Hawke.

“Well then Captain, if you…”

“Admiral” Isabela corrected him swiftly, garnering an annoyed look from the dwarf who glanced again at Hawke before clearing his throat and starting again.

“Admiral, if you could relay to Hawke that their presence is requested by Master Tethras immediately. The details are within.” The dwarf drew out the word Admiral, mocking it but handed over a wax sealed parchment letter. Hawke recognized the seal immediately as Varric’s. Isabela’s displeasure was written on her face as she thanked the dwarf and some other idle pleasantries before sending him back to his Cutter. Hawke missed most of it as she had already begun walking back to the cabin and returned the hat with a wink to the crewman she had stolen it from. Safely inside the darkened cabin, she sat on the bed and didn’t wait long for Isabela to come in throwing the letter towards Hawke.

“Guess we’ll be coming out of hiding then.” Isabela said brusquely as she threw her hat on the chest beside the bed. Hawke only grumbled in reply as she took a knife to cut through the familiar wax seal. The message was short, Varric needed her and it was related to the hole that had appeared in the sky. The location was meticulously explained, emphasizing the cold weather and mountain terrain. Hawke just sighed when she finished and tossed the letter back to Isabela before moving to the chest and setting the oversized feather hat aside. She opened it to reveal her armor, sword, and travel pack.

“You can’t be serious, just based on this you’re going to leave?” Isabela said, her tone was low attempting to hide her displeasure.

“He has never asked me to come in person before, this must be important.” Hawke replied, focusing on putting her things together.

“And I suppose, he just guessed that we’d be making port close to Denerim?” Isabela said with a sigh that wasn’t without some admiration. Varric’s modest spy network seemed to do well to keep him informed, sometimes a bit too informed.

“I’m as sure as you are, that isn’t the case.” Hawke said, putting her pack down and crossing the room to slip her arms around Isabela’s waist, pulling her into her chest. Isabela sighed again in response, leaning into Hawke and putting her arms around her shoulders.

“I guess we should pack” Isabela stated flatly. Hawke pulled back enough to press a long kiss to Isabela’s lips before shaking her head, eyes focused downward to avoid the pirate’s piercing eyes.

“You are not going alone.” Isabela said, her voice tinged with concern – she hated losing an argument before she had the chance to fight it, but once Hawke had decided something it was useless to argue.

“Trouble follows me, and I’d feel better knowing that you are safe far from that hole in the sky.” Hawke replied, kissing Isabela on the forehead and letting her lips linger there a while.

“But I like the trouble you get into, generally at least.” Isabela joked, squeezing Hawke tighter.

“Not this time, my pirate queen,” Hawke said, smiling as she lifted Isabela’s chin with her hand so she could look into her golden eyes before adding in a low tone, “besides I can’t lose any more family.” Isabela’s cheeks flushed as she leaned in to passionately kiss Hawke.

Hawke left shortly after docking, headed for Skyhold. They had said precious few more words in between the passionate kisses and lovemaking. Isabela watched her off from the deck, the large feather hat obscuring most of her face from view. She marveled at how she still fit in all of that heavy armor after so long. Hawke’s bright red hair, even tied up, stood out in the crowd and Isabela could track her movements nearly to the edge of town before she lost sight of her.

_“And I can’t lose you, Mina.”_ Isabela had replied, but Hawke had insisted on caressing her worries away.

“Admiral, we’ve unloaded the supplies, shall we head back out to sea? Admiral?” The voice startled Isabela from her thoughts and she put her head down before briskly walking to the ship’s wheel.

“Pull anchor, we sail for Orlais.” She called out, taking her hand to brush off the single tear that had escaped before she took hold of the wheel to put them back out to sea. “There’s profit to be had in a feuding kingdom boys!” She called to the hoots and hollers of the crew, and they left Ferelden and Hawke for the first time in so many years.


End file.
